Hiei, Diana and Sesshomeru
by princessdianagreenleaf
Summary: Ok...this story is both YuYuHakusho and InuYasha...but anyways this story is mainly about how my character...Diana can't chose between two guys...Hiei or Sesshomeru...1st fancic...be nice!


"Hey Diana!" shouted a deep voiced guy shouted as he ran up the hallway to the beautiful gold haired elf.

"Hey Hiei!" replied Diana meeting him.

"Where have you been?" Hiei asked.

"Uhh…trying to kill Koenma." Diana replied innocently.

"What did he do this time." Hiei asked.

"He-."

"Hey guys, what's up." Typhoon, Keiko, Botan, Touya and Yukina said walking in.

"Nothing, Diana was just telling me why she almost killed Koenma."

"Again!" Keiko said amazingly.

"Yeah again." Hiei said rolling his eyes.

"All right Koenma-." Diana started.

"Kissed you right." Kuwabara said as he and Shizuru walked in.

"No he called me half-elven" Diana sniffled.

"He called you what, that little pacifier breath ruler wannabe-dog." Hiei said angrily, "Where is he I'll kill him personally."

"In the hospital." Diana said to the tall red-haired fox-demon as he walked in, "Ain't he Kurama."

"Yeah, I had to pry her little fingers off his neck!" Kurama replied.

"Now since Yusuke and Kat are probably trying to kill each other, who wants to go swimming since it's only like 2:30!" said Botan the tall blue haired spirit detective and guide of the River Styx.

"We do." Kuwabara and Typhoon said.

"How about you guys?" Diana asked.

"All right." Everybody else said in unison.

"Okay meet you on the beach in ten minutes." Botan said.

Ten minutes passed everybody was on the beach except Diana.

"Hey where's Diana?" Risho said walking over with Jin not far behind.

"How did you know she's coming." Kuwabara asked.

"Because Hiei doesn't go anywhere without her."

"Shut-up." Hiei growled.

"Okay gosh." Risho said.

"I'll go get her." Keiko suggested.  
"Okay yeah just don't let her boyfriend get her." Hiei said protectively.

"Oh…sorry you can get her then." Keiko said turning around.

"Thanks, I bet you lunch she's brushing her hair." Hiei said running off.

"Hey, Diana" Hiei said as he knocked on her door.

"What?" Diana said opening the door, "Oh…Hiei it's you, which bathing suit should I wear?"

"Uh…the white bikini with the black stars." Hiei said.

"Okay, Could you help me find my white or black towel, I think it's in the bathroom down the hall."

"Okay be right back."

About five minutes later, Diana was dressed and waiting for Hiei.

"Here it is." Hiei said opening the door and walking in the door with a black towel in hand, "Wow Diana, you look awesome!"

"Oh…thanks." Diana said blushing as she slipped on her black flip-flops.

"What time is it?" Hiei asked.

"Uh…4:30!" she answered.

"Oh…okay." Hiei said grabbing Diana's hand as they walked down the hall to the beach.

"Where are they?" Risho asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Kuwabara asked.

"Cuz…uh." He stuttered.

"You like her." Kuwabara said.

"No he does." Risho said pointing at Jin.

"Oh…" Kuwabara said nudging Risho in the shoulder.

"Here they come." Botan yelled.

"Hey guys." Diana said running up and dropping her stuff.

"Hey Diana, you look great in that bikini." Jim said.

"She's mine." Hiei said kissing Diana on the cheek.

"Oh…Jin said.

"Anyways let's start a game of volleyball." Diana suggested.

"All right, I am on Diana's team." Jin said.

"Okay." Diana said, "Let's see there is 11 people, Shizuru can you be referee."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay then team 1 consists of Kurama, Me, Hiei, Risho, and Jin." Diana said, "Team 2 consists Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Typhoon, and Touya."

"Hey what about me." Botan said.

"Uh…you can take my place I'll be ref." Diana said, "Is that all right with you Shizuru?"

"Uh…no you just go sun bathe." She suggested.

"All right." Diana said walking to her stuff and setting up her chair and umbrella."

"Okay boys and girls let's get this game started." Shizuru said tossing the ball up in the air.

"Go Hiei." Diana screamed.

After the game :

"What time is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uh…9:30." Diana replied looking at her wrist watch.

"Dang, let's go play cards." Kuwabara said.

"Let's clean up first." Diana suggested, "Don't forget my volleyball."

After they cleaned up they lugged everything up to the apartment door.

"Hold on' , wait." Diana said.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"I am going to make this load a lotsmaller."

"How?"

"I am an elf remember."

"Oh."

She started chanting something in elven and the load got smaller and smaller.

"Thanks." Kuwabara said.

"Welcome." Diana said, "Now I don't have to carry anything."

Once they got there they set their very light load down, and when they sat down their load it got bigger and bigger until it was it's original size.

"Go Fish!" Kuwabara cheered as he sat down on the couch, " Di wanna play?"

"Yeah, sure." Diana said.

Soon everybody was playing except Hiei who was in his windowsill and Kurama who was up against the wall next to him.

Ten minutes later:

"Diana I am going to bed, would you come with me, I have to talk to you."

"In a minute I am going to finish this game." Diana promised.

"You guys share a bed?" Risho asked.

"No we are room mates." Diana answered.

"Oh…" he answered.

"Okay, your turn." Kuwabara replied.

"Okay." Diana said looking at her hand, "Do you have a 7?"

"Go Fish!" Kuwabara cheered, "Do you have a king?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay your turn?"

"Do you have an ace?" Diana asked.

"Nope." Kuwabara replied, "Do you have a ten?"

"Yeah." Diana solemnly handing him the card.

"I win." Kuwabara cheered.

"I was so close though." Diana said yawning.

"Are you going to bed?" Risho asked.

"Yeah." Diana said.

"Goodnight." Jin said.

"Goodnight sis." Risho said.

"Huh?" Diana said.

"I said goodnight."

"Oh… I thought I heard you say goodnight sis."

"You must be really tired." Risho said.

"Yeah." Diana said walking down the hallway. When she got to the door, "Hiei, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She looked over at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes their is, is it about Yukina?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to tell her."

"Well, I can help." Diana said grabbing her gown off her bed and going into the bathroom but leaving the door cracked so she can hear Hiei.

"No, I have to tell her myself."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just do."

"OK." Diana said coming out of the bathroom and crawled in her bed next to Hiei, "Well have a good sleep and see you in the morning."

"She's so pretty." Hiei thought as he looked over at her, "I am going to marry her."

The next morning Hiei got up before her and he looked at the elf princess and gave her a kiss on the cheek and covered her up and put a note on the table that read: Went to the beach! Hoping she'll see it. An hour later she woke up, got ready and was about to leave when she saw the note on the table. She ran back to her room and got on a pair of cut-off shorts and a shirt of Kurama's. She went down to the beach As soon as she got there.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead." Hiei said, "It's 10:30."

"I don't see how you can sleep that late." Said a very deep voice behind her.

Diana slowly turned around very slowly to see a boy standing behind her who was dressed in black jeans and a skin tight black tank-top.

"Sh…ess…hom…eru!" Diana stuttered.

"Who is that hunk?" Botan said.

"A… really good friend of mine." Diana said.

"How do you get such cute friends?" Botan asked.

"Uh…working." Diana said nudging Botan in her ribs to get her to stop.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Botan said.

Koenma appeared in his teenager form after a few minutes of staring.

"Hey Koenma, what's up, got a mission for me?" Diana smiled.

"No, I'm here to explain to Hiei who these people are."

"Oh…" Diana said, "Wait…You can't."

"This one is Shesshomeru, he is a demon in the demon world, His brother InuYasha a dog demon, and his assistant Meruke."

"Oh…right." Hiei said angrily , "I am supposed to believe that."

"And I already knew that." Diana said looking at Shesshomeru and smiling.

"Oh…Diana and by the look on your face I can tell that you like him." Hiei said looking at Diana whose hair was still a mess.

"Why would I?"

"I can tell."

"I might like him but I love you."

"So you do like him!" Koenma teased.

"No…not that way, just wait til I get my hands on you I owe you a new look." Diana said slipping on her shoes.

"No you don't, get back here." Hiei said, as he got up.

And in seconds Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei had her pinned down, Kurama had her feet, Kuwabara had her hands, and Hiei on her abdomen.

"Let me go!" Diana screamed, as Shesshomeru was laughing in the background.

"We can't."

"Let me go!" Diana screamed as she turned her head around and bit Kuwabara on his hand so he would let go as soon as she was free she got up and she started chasing after Koenma.

"Help you guys." Koenma yelled.

"Hold on' a sec." Hiei yelled.

"I can't believe she bit me." Kuwabara said looking at his hand.

"She has a short temper no?" Shesshomeru asked.

"Yes very short." Botan replied.

"Hey guys." Kat shouted running up with Yusuke not far behind.

"Hi Kitty-Kat." Shesshomeru said.

"Shesshomeru, what are doing here?" Kat inquired.

"Koenma brought me here so I could see Diana."

"Oh…so your the guy in her diary." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke did you get in he diary again." Kat asked.

"Oops." Yusuke squeaked.

"She wrote about you." Botan said walking off.

"She wrote about me?" Shesshomeru blushed.

"Yep and it said she liked your butt."

"My butt?" Shesshomeru questioned trying to look at his butt.

"Yep." Yusuke said "So…do you like her?"

"Uh…." Shesshomeru blushed.

"Oh…someone's got a crush." Yusuke nudged.

"Don't show it though Hiei is very possessive of his girlfriend." Jin said, "I should know."

"Girlfriend?" Shesshomeru asked.

"Yeah well at least I think she is."

"Yes she is." Kat said, "But she likes you I know she does."

"Oh.."

"Hey Koenma get back here." Diana shouted running past Kat and Shesshomeru.

"What did he do this time?" Kat asked.

"Told Hiei all about Shesshomeru." Jin said.

"Hey guys we got her." Kurama said out of breath.

"LET ME GO NOW!" Diana screamed.

"No sorry Diana you'll just try to kill Koenma again." Hiei said.

"I promise I won't do anything." Diana whined.

"Okay, don't cry." Hiei said loosening the grip to cover his ears.

"Too late." Kat said covering her ears.

Diana started to cry!

"Diana don't cry." Shesshomeru said sitting beside her.

"She can't hear you." Yusuke shouted.

"Well I can try!" Shesshomeru said.

"NO, she's my girl." Hiei said offended as he sat down next to her.

"Diana, shhhh, it'll be okay." Shesshomeru said wiping her tears.

"Uh…I…I'm tired." Diana said rubbing her eyes and fell lightly on Shesshomeru's chest.

"Ok, Diana you get off of him." Hiei yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT ME HIEI." Diana said lifting her head to yell at him and then putting it back on his chest.

"Hiei Jaganshi, how dare you yell at her, I bet you she's mad at you now." Kat yelled.

"I know." Hiei said walking off, "Oh… well she'll get over it."

"Uh…you guys Kat anybody can you get her off of me." Shesshomeru asked stroking her hair.

"Nope, once she's asleep she's asleep there is no budging her, she's a light sleeper if you move she'll scream and swing her arms at you." Kat said, "Sorry bro."

Later on around 2:30 she woke up and looked around, "Does anyone have some chocolate?"

"Here." Yusuke handed her a mini chocolate bar.

"Thanks." She said after eating it she looked around, "Hey Shesshomeru."

"Hey." He replied.

"Yusuke, where's Kitty-Kat?"

"She's outside yelling at Koenma." Then after a moments thought, "Koeinma will be here any minute."

Diana walked outside to listen:

"HOW COULD YOU, YOU INSANE LITTLE WRETCH." Kat said her voice slightly trembling with anger, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN TO MY BROTHERS WHO THOSE GUYS ARE, BRINGING SHESSHOMERU WAS BAD ENOUGH BUT INUYASHA AND MERUKE. THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!"

"Well, I already explained who they were, what am I supposed to do." Koenma shouted, "What is the worst that could happen?"

"YOU WHAT?" Kat screamed.

"The worst thing that could happen is well duh? Papa could find out and your whole career could down the drain." Koeinma yelled running over.

"Oh…yeah, I forgot about that." Whimpered Koenma, "Koeinma I hate you."

"Same here." Spat Koeinma.

"Look, just send me and my bros back then we won't have this slight problem." Kat said softly.

"No!" Diana screamed running out from her hiding spot, "Kat you can't leave."

"Watch me, listen I am part of a secret agency, Sorry no can do." Kat explained.

"But that means Shesshomeru has to leave." Diana whined looking around making sure Hiei wasn't around.

"I know, but one of my jobs is to keep the universes in order." She said softly, "I am born into one of the strongest families-."

"Your born into my family, you can't leave." Diana cried.

"I was born into a family who goes around to different worlds to learn new tactics and abilities."

"So…I like Shesshomeru." Diana whined.

"I heard that." Hiei said who had come back to check on Diana.

"I…I have to go guys." Diana said disappearing with tears in her eyes.

"Me too." Kat said, "I have to find Shesshomeru."

"You wanted-." Koenma started.

"You're an idiot Koenma." Koeinma screamed as she ran off crying, "You're about to tear friend and family apart."

"Hiei wait." Diana shouted as she reached the apartment she walked over to his favorite tree where she thought he'd be, "Hiei please talk to me!"

"He isn't there Kat said walking over.

"What are you doing in all black?" Diana questioned, "Are you going gothic?"  
"No it's agent style get used to it?" she replied flatly.

"Do I have to wear that?" Diana asked, "Have you seen Hiei?"

"If you become an agent." Kat said looking at Diana straight in her eyes, "Yes Hiei is with Kurama."

"Where are they if I don't find him I'll kill myself."

"Do it I don't think he'll care right now."

"Ok well if he loves me he'll do everything he can to get me back, Oh…and where is Shesshomeru?"

"Shesshomeru and Inu Yasha are already home, Meruke is waiting for me." Kat smiled, and if you want to come-."

"Yeah, Shesshomeru here I come." Diana said excitedly bag in hand.

"Hmm…." Kat said rolling her eyes, "Come on'."

They let the Spirit World with Meruke and arrived at their designated spot where they were asleep all in different places Diana was in a local village hut of InuYasha's.

"Ok, since Hiei is mad at me, where can Shesshomeru be." Diana said looking around and seeing InuYasha standing outside the door she got up and walked over to him, "Where am I?"

"Your in my village, you should know and how did you get here and when." InuYasha asked.

"Uh…Koenma helped."

A couple minutes later Kat and Koga walked over:

"Don't go hysterical on me Koga." Kat said rolling her eyes.

"Kat, can you please be serious!" Koga yelled, "As leader of the wolves I must say this is a ridiculous idea."

"Hey Diana, Hey Inu Yasha." Kat smiled.

"Hey Kat." Inu Yasha smiled back.

"Kugomae, Kugomae, Kugomae, over here." Kat called.

"Hey Kat!" she yelled running over.

"Here ya go!" Koga said holding out 13 shards of the jewel.

"And here." Diana said looking at Koga as she handed Kat the one shard that Keikyo stole.

"Thank you." Kat said.

"Has anyone seen Shesshomeru?" Diana asked breaking the silence.

Everyone fell over except Diana who was looking around.

"What is with you kid." InuYasha said.

"If you still don't know-." Diana started.

"She likes Shesshomeru." Kugomae finished for her, "Can't you tell, she stares at him all the time."

"Yeah." Diana said smoothing her skirt and fixing her shirt bow while looking down.

"I know that, but that is liking my brother." InuYasha spat.

"Inu Yasha!" Kugomae screamed.

"So, I used to like you too!" Diana yelled back at InuYasha.

"Whatever." He said.

"No for real, you can ask Kat." Diana stated.

"Could careless." InuYasha smirked, "I've got Rena."

"You and Rena sitting in a tree." Diana chortled.

"Come back here you little-." InuYasha yelled.

"Shut the - up." Kat said, "You're acting very immature."

Everyone became dead silent. Just then Shesshomeru walked over.

"Hey Diana." He shouted as he ran up to her.

"Hey Shesshomeru." Diana said running up to him and taking his hand.

"Inu Yasha is really mean ain't he?" Koga smirked.

"Yeah that's right." Diana stuttered.

"Have a bar of soap?" Koga asked.

"No I don't carry one but I have chocolate." Diana said.

"Diana, where did you get chocolate?" Shesshomeru said looking down into her eyes.

"Yusuke!" Diana said squirming around.

"That guy Kat has a huge crush on in the Spirit World." Shesshomeru asked.

"Yep that's him. " Diana said jumping on InuYasha's back.

"Get off of me you little -." InuYasha yelled.

Kat threw a piece of soap in their direction Diana jumped off him sputtering,

"Hey this is supposed be for him not me." Diana said running off to get water Shesshomeru not far behind.

"I could care less." Kat said walking away with Koga, "InuYasha is pure idiot."

"Are they gonna be back." InuYasha wondered.

Just as he said that Diana came back with a bar of soap for InuYasha with Shesshomeru close behind.

"Here Kugomae." Diana said handing the bar of soap to her.

"I am not doing it." Kugomae said.

"Please." Diana asked.

"Nope."

"Okay I'll do it then." Diana said looking at the bar of soap then at InuYasha, " Shesshomeru can you help?"

"Yeah, sure Diana." Shesshomeru said walking over to InuYasha.

"Inu Yasha, you deserve this." Diana said sticking the bar of soap in his mouth while Shesshomeru held him down.

"I wonder what Diana is doing now." Kat mentioned to Koga.

"I bet she's washing InuYasha's mouth out, you know she's always wanted to do that forever." Koga replied.

"Yep." Kat smiled.

"Get off Diana!" Shesshomeru and Meruke said as they tried to pry her off of InuYasha, then Kat and Reku walked over.

"HELP!" InuYasha yelled, " Get this -elf off of me."

Diana just let go with a look of terror on her face then her eyes got watery and she started sniffling.

"I didn't here that." Koga said.

"Hear what?" Kat asked.

"I didn't hear InuYasha call Diana half-elven." Koga said.

"What does half elven mean?" Meruke asked.

"It means an elf that is either part human or demon, major insult to pure blood elves like Diana." Kat explained.

All of a sudden Diana started to cry…

"Now you've don it." Kat yelled over Diana's bawling, "She's major sensitive."

Kugomae ran over and put her arm around her friend.

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA I HATE YOU." Diana screamed.

"A little harsh don't ya think." Meruke asked.

"Shut-up Meruke." Diana yelled before she started crying again.

"Maybe you didn't understand me the first time, Half elven means she's not pure elf she's part something else and that really hurts Diana." Kat spat.

Shesshomeru walked over to where Diana and Kugomae were, "I'll take her to rest." He said picking her up in his arms and taking her to his cottage in the village.

"You can't ever call her that again." Kugomae spat standing up and dusting off her skirt, "Bye Kat."

"Who gives-." InuYasha said sarcastically.

"Bye Kugomae." Kat said catching the reins of a light dragon and going with it.

"Inu Yasha, I swear you are so mean sometimes." Kugomae said walking off with Meruke and Reku leaving Inu Yasha in the middle of the village by himself.

"You guys….wait up." InuYasha said running off.

The next morning Diana woke up and to her surprise Shesshomeru was laying next to her, in his pants and no shirt on, "Whoa he's hott." Diana said stuttering, "Without all that stuff on."

Then Kat walked in, "What are you two love birds doing." She said looking at them.

"Uh…nothing, I promise." Diana said sitting up.

"Sorry to barge in." Kat said excitingly.

"Are you okay?" Shesshomeru asked sitting up next to Diana.

"Yeah, I guess." Diana said looking at him.

"Oh…by the way you…….look like an angel when you sleep, I couldn't help but watch." Shesshomeru blushed.

"Thank you, you too with all that stuff on you look like you are all hot and stuffy."

"I am." Shesshomeru said putting his arm around Diana.

The afternoon was cool and breezy and Kat felt like finding Diana to go horseback riding through the forest but Kugomae said the new couple had gone riding on dragons. When Diana got back, she felt like finding Kat. She went up to Kugomae who was playing ball with Shippo.

"Has anyone seen Kitty Kat." Diana asked walking over in a shirt of Shesshomeru's.

"I think she went horse back riding in the forest." Kugomae said rolling a ball to Shippo.

"Do you know which way she went." Diana said walking over to the horse that Shesshomeru had given her.

"I think she went that way to the pond." Meruke pointed.

"Thanks." Diana said putting her foot in the stirrup and swinging over then riding off..

After a while Diana she saw Kat, she was walking next to her horse by the pond.

"Hey Kat." Diana yelled.

Kat seemed so calm. It was really strange. She stopped in front of a rock, "You know Diana, I hate you." She said turning.

"What did I do now?" Diana said getting off her horse and walking to where Kat was.

"Cause a simple fight I have no clue how to fix." She sighed.

"What fight?" Diana asked.

"Yesterdays."

"Oh…I'm sorry why don't we just leave and never come back."

"Sorry no can do." She said flatly, "You know my job."

"Okay why don't I leave." Diana sniffled getting on her horse.

"You can't Shesshomeru would be lonely." She said closing her eyes.

"But I don't want you to be mad at me, you're my best friend." Diana said tears rolling down her cheek.

"I'm not really I am just stressed." She said reopening her eyes.

"Why don't you just go back to the village and get some sleep." Diana suggested.

"All that will do is allow my temper to become back in tact."

"Ok, well I better go, I'll see you later she said riding off slowly.

"Wait." Kat said sharply.

"What?" Diana said as she turned around slowly on her horse.

"Do you know by chance where Kikyo is?"

"Uh…let me think, I think she is with InuYasha." Diana replied.

"That - son of a - she said under her breath.

"Kat, don't be like InuYasha please I've had enough of him today, I'll see you later."

"Yeah sure, InuYasha is just a brother." Kat said climbing on her horse.

Once Diana got back to the village she ran into Kikyo, "Oh…Kikyo, Kat is looking for you." Diana said.

"I'm sure that little - demon is." Kikyo spat.

"Be nice." InuYasha yelled from the background.

"Who are you to be saying be nice to Mr. Potty-Mouth." Diana shouted.

"Definitely not you, you -." Retorted InuYasha.

Diana started to cry for the third time that day.

"You worthless- dog demon." Kikyo spat.

"Thank you Kikyo." Diana said between her sniffling.

"Sure, now apologize you - dog." She yelled at InuYasha.

"Not on-." He broke off when Kikyo gave him the look, "Sorry."

"It's okay, just don't call me that again." Diana said sniffling.

"Whatever." InuYasha said.

Diana ran off crying again.

"You - dog, you made her cry." Meruke said running over.

"Yeah, so what that - elf gets on my nerves." InuYasha spat.

" - dog." Meruke retorted.

"Elf wannabe."

" - sorceress."

"Kikyo lover."

"Hot head."

"Dirty dog."

"Rena lover."

"So who cares." InuYasha spat.

"I do." Rena said running over to InuYasha's side.

"Hi Rena." InuYasha said his cheeks getting red.

"Hey, listen stop fighting, Kugomae has the whole jewel." Rena announced.

"Where did she find it?" InuYasha asked.

"Kitty-Kat." Rena said.

"Don't call her that," InuYasha said.

"Sorry, ready?" Rena asked.

"Yeah." InuYasha said excitingly.

Once outside Inu Yasha got his wish and Kat and Diana went back to Spirit World.

"Diana." Hiei said angrily as he walked over.

"What?" Diana asked.

"I'm sorry." Hiei said the anger lifting.

"You're apologizing to me." Diana said in shock."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because someone has to, and I love you."

"Aw, I love you too."

"Aw, how sweet." Koenma said emerging from his hiding spot in the bushes.

"Oh so you two are back together again." Kat said walking over.

"Yep I guess so." Diana stuttered as she grabbed Hiei's hand.

They walked back to the apartment for some sleep it had been a long day.

"Hey guys, what about me?" Koenma asked coming out of his hiding spot and looking around.


End file.
